ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Kids Channel
'''Universal Kids '''is a Kids American TV network. Launched in August 2, 1981. Current programming Animated: * Despicable Me: The Series * The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker * The Secret Life of Pets: The Series * All Hail King Julien * Princess Kylie's Magical Adventure * Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness * Dawn of the Croods * Turbo F.A.S.T. * DreamWorks Dragons * Shrek: The Series * Trolls: The Series * Kawaii Kylie & Princess Kylie * Monster High * Ever After High * Enchantimals: The Series * Shopkins Shoppies: The Series * Team Hot Wheels * Max Steel * LoliRock * Super Mario Adventures (TV Series) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Reboot) * Spirit: Riding Free * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * The Jungle Bunch * The Land Before Time * Masha and the Bear * The Deep * Where's Waldo (2019) Live-Action: * Victoryious * The Secret Hotel Life of Mack and Eric * Besties * Tech on Emily * The Wizard of Valley Place * Little Big Shots * Bear Grylls Survival School * Guinness World Records: Officially Amazing! * The Next Step * Nowhere Boys * Little Lunch * Hank Zipzer Preschool: * Curious George * Barbie Jr. * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * True and the Rainbow Kingdom * The Clever Belovers Clubhouse * My Friend Woody Woodpecker & Chilly Willy * Nina's World * Floogals * Terrific Trucks * Dot. * The Ollie & Moon Show * Kody Kapow * School of Roars * Thomas & Friends * Barney & Friends * The Magic School Bus * The Sooty Show * Sooty & Co * Sooty (2011) * Pinky Dinky Doo * Kit & Pup * Poppets Town * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * My Friend Rabbit * Rupert * Astroblast! * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Meeow! * Tracey McBean * The Little Lulu Show Acquired programming: Nickelodeon programming: * SpongeBob SquarePants * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Legend of Korra * Welcome to the Waynes * Harvey Beaks * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Loud House * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * The Adventures of Kid Danger * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Winx Club * Wendell & Vinnie * The Haunted Hathaways * 100 Things To Do Before High School * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn * The Thundermans * Sam & Cat * Henry Danger * Legendary Dudas * Lip Sync Battle Shorties * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty Nick Jr. Programming: * PAW Patrol * Bubble Guppies * Dora and Friends: Into the City * Wallykazam! * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Mutt & Stuff * Shimmer & Shine * Nella the Princess Knight * Sunny Day Returning programming: * Hey Arnold! Animated programming: * Pokémon * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Pucca * Garfield and Friends * Bobby's World * Edgar & Ellen * The All-New Popeye Hour Mini-series: * Universal Kids Awards (2002-present) * Universal Kids Hits (2003-present) * Universal Countdown to Summer (2005-present) Programming Blocks: * Universal Jr. * Universal Kids Friday Night! Movies: * Universal Kids Channel/Movies Upcoming programming: Original programming: Animated: * Sing: The Series (premieres November 2017) * Danger Mouse (premieres January 2018) * Tino (premieres February 2, 2018) * The Boss Baby: Back in Bussiness (premieres November 2018) * Crash Bandicoot: The Animated Series (premieres 2019) * Kylie the Kitten and the Kaos Kats (premieres 2020) Live-Action: * Lab Mices (premieres February 9, 2018) * The A.N.T. Farm (premieres Summer 2018) * Kicking' It! (premieres Summer 2018) * Sally (premieres Fall 2018) * The Secret Hotel Life on Deck (premieres Fall 2018) * Shake It Off (premieres Fall 2018) * America's Funniest Home Videos (Tom Bergeron) (premieres Spring 2019) * Mindy in the Chance (premieres 2019) Preschool: * Remy and Boo (premieres 2018) * Little Shaw (premieres 2018) * Make + Do (premieres 2018) * Ivy and Bean (premieres 2018) * Wombat and Rabbit (premieres 2018) * Powerbirds (premieres 2019) * Norm (premieres 2019) Acquired programming: Nickelodeon programming: Animated: * Pinky Malinky (premieres 2018) * Glitch Techs (premieres 2018) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (premieres 2018) * Amusement Park (premieres 2019) Live-Action: * Knight Squad (premieres 2018) Acquired programming: * Mega Man (premieres January 8, 2018) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2018) (premieres March 5, 2018) Former programming: Original programming: * Woody Woodpecker * The Marvel Super Heroes * Scooby-Doo Where Are You * Hot Wheels * Dennis the Menace * The Flintstones * Fantastic Four * Spider-Man * Danger Mouse * Casper & Friends * The Alvin Show * Alvin and the Chipmunks * The Snorks * The Adventures of Super Richard * Curious George * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories * Fievel's American Tails * Exosquad * Problem Child * Monster Force * Beethoven * Earthworm Jim * Savage Dragon * The Adventures of Kawaii Kylie * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Wing Commander Academy * Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The Mummy: The Animated Series * A Fowl Family * Butt-Ugly Martians * Ever After High (2001 TV series) * Kawaii Kylie and the Kaos Kats * Sitting Ducks * Charlotte's Web: The Series * Father of the Pride * Jake the Barbarian * The Buzz Life of Caitlin * WolfBoy: The Adventures of Jake Wilson * Brer Rabbit Academy * The Agent of Action * Kawaii Kylie and the Pussykats * The Super Hero Squad Show * The Penguins of Madagascar * Monsters vs. Aliens TBA Live-Action: * The Clever Belovers Club * Imagination World TBA Preschool: * PB&J Weasel * Out in the Box * The Book of Alvin * Henry * Shopkins (2003 TV series) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) * Imagination Heroes * Ralph the Penguin * LuLu's Circus * The Wiggles TBA Acquired programming: * The Legend of Zelda * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Captain N: The Game Master * The Woody Woodpecker Show * Super Mario World * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * My Little Pony G1 * Speed Racer * Bananaman * The Transformers G1 * Mighty Mouse Playhouse * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Star Wars: Droids * The Monkees * Heathcliff * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show * The Underdog Show * Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM * Beetlejuice * Freakazoid! * The Adventures of Tintin * Rupert * Land of the Lost * Where's Waldo? * Jumanji * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Me in Black: The Series * Hamtaro * Monster High (2003 TV series) * Pecola * Sonic X * Kaput & Zosky * Naruto * One Piece * Zatch Bell! * Trollz * Sabrina the Animated Series * Popeye and Son * Where's Waldo? (1991 TV series) * Shuriken School * The Secret Show * The Foxbusters * Hilltop Hospital * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy Nickelodeon programming: * Hey Dude! * Clarissa Explains It All * Salute Your Shorts * Get the Picture * What Would You Do? * Doug * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * The Wild Side Show * GUTS * Nick Arcade * Roundhouse * Weinerville * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Rocko's Modern Life * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * The Secret World of Alex Mack * U to U * My Brother & Me * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Global GUTS * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Space Cases * Kenan & Kel * KaBlam! * The Angry Beavers * Figure It Out * The Journey of Allen Strange * CatDog * Animorphs * You're On! * Nickelodeon Sports Theater * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Wild Thornberrys * Cousin Skeeter * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * Rocket Power * The Amanda Show * Double Dare 2000 * Caitlin's Way * The Brothers Garcia * Noah Knows Best * Pelswick * As Told by Ginger * Taina * Robot Wars * ChalkZone * Scaredy Camp * All Grown Up! * Romeo! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Unfabulous * Game Nite * Catscratch * Zoey 101 * The X's * Mr. Meaty * Just for Kicks * Just Jordan * The Wolff-Brothers Band * Tak and the Power of Juju * Back at the Barnyard * The Mighty B! * True Jackson, VP * The Troop * Planet Sheen * How to Rock Nick Jr. programming: * The Adventures of Little Koala * The Elephant Show * Doctor Snuggles * Fred Penner's Place * Eureeka's Castle * Maya the Bee * Allegra's Window * Gullah Gullah Island * Papa Beaver's Storytime * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Little Bear * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Kipper * Little Bill * Maisy * Wimzie's House * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Oswald * Bob the Builder * Max & Ruby * Rubbadubbers * The Backyardigans * LazyTown * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Go, Diego, Go! * The Wonder Pets * Yo Gabba Gabba! * The Fresh Beat Band Programming blocks: * ZONE Universal The 90s are All That (block) The 90s are All That is a block that airs from 9:00pm to 5:00am nightly. * The Woody Woodpecker Show * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Fievel's American Tails * Alvin and The Chipmunks (1983) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * The Adventures Of Super Mario Bros. 3 * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Sonic X * Heathcliff * Dragon Ball Z * Scooby Doo Where Are You Timeslots * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show - 9:00pm * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - 9:30pm * Fievel's American Tails - 10:00pm * Sonic X - 10:30pm * Sonic X - 11:00pm * Dragon Ball Z - 11:30pm * Heathcliff - 12:00am * Heathcliff - 12:30am * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - 1:00am * The Woody Woodpecker Show - 1:30am * Alvin and The Chipmunks (1983) - 2:00am * Alvin and The Chipmunks (1983) - 2:30am * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show - 3:00am * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show - 3:30am * Scooby Doo Where Are You - 4:00am * Scooby Doo Where Are You - 4:30am Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Category:Kids Channels Category:Universal Category:Universal Kids Category:Channels Category:Television channels Category:Kids Television Channels Category:Family TV channels